Escape the Night
Escape the Night is a YouTube Premium show by Joey Graceffa. The show premiered on June 22, 2016 and the first episode was free. All other episodes will be part of YouTube Premium except for the first episode of each season, which is also free. Season 1 Official Description Welcome to "Escape the Night." In this surreality competition series, hosted by Joey Graceffa, 10 guests are invited from the modern world to attend a dinner at his newly acquired mansion estate, which has been locked in the 1920's; when America was roaring... roaring with madness. This is a dinner party to die for. No one is safe. Season 2 Official Description The YouTube Red Original Series Escape the Night returns for a second thrilling season, as Joey's friends are invited from the modern world to attend a masquerade party in the Victorian Era. Trapped by an evil Sorceress, the guests must solve puzzles and compete against each other in order to escape with their lives. Season 3 Official Description YouTube Premium's most thrilling & longest running surreality competition is BACK for its 3rd season. Joey Graceffa leads his friends to the wicked town of Everlock, trapped in the year 1978. Joey and his friends must battle the most terrifying creatures & demons if they hope to escape the night. Will they? '' Season 4 Official Description Unavailable at this time. Guests and Descriptions 'Season 1' 'Joey Graceffa - The Savant: "I play the host of my murder-mystery dinner extravaganza." 'Eva Gutowski - '''The Journalist: "''Are we allowed to look around?" 'Oli White - '''The Game Hunter: "I'm always up for a challenge." 'Lele Pons - 'The Hustler: "I'm trying to basically steal money." [[Timothy Delaghetto|'Timothy Delaghetto ]]'- '''The Mobster: "Just kind of a character that embodies my essence, you know?" 'Matt Haag - The Professor: "I am playing the professor." 'Sierra Furtado - '''The Heiress: "The queen, like, heiress, rich, kind of a sassy one." 'GloZell Green - 'The Jazz Singer: "I'm the Jazz Singer. �� Hit me one more time ��" 'Justine Ezarik - 'The Gambler: "I actually do like to gamble." 'Andrea Brooks - 'The Fixer: "Maybe like a fixer type of girl." 'Shane Dawson -''' The Renegade: "I'm just one of those guys that doesn't tolerate any of that bullshit." ''Season 2'' 'Joey Graceffa - '''The Savant: "I'm a vampire slayer!" 'Andrea Russett - 'The Mystic: "I was all down for a ball. And then it just got real weird real fast." 'Tyler Oakley - 'The Thespian: "I am beyond relieved. We did it, and we're finally gonna get out of here." 'Alex Wassabi - 'The Novelist: "Let's call him Pepito!" 'Gabbie Hanna - 'The Vaudevillian: "I hate spiders. They're my second least favorite thing on the planet. The first one is carbs." 'Tana Mongeau - 'The Saloon Girl: "Tell me about your money. And your assets." 'Liza Koshy - 'The Explorer: "Any crevice, any underneath of the skirt, any inside the pants, anything like that, I'm exploring it." 'Destorm Power - 'The Railroad Tycoon: "You b*tches can't kill me." 'Jesse Wellens - 'The Outlaw: "You're probably dying first." 'Lauren Riihimaki - '''The Engineer: "This is super cryptic, like cryptic af." ''Season 3'' [[Joey Graceffa|'''Joey Graceffa]]' '''The Savant: "The truth is... I died." [[Nikita Dragun|'Nikita Dragun']] The Troublemaker: "Bitch, where's my burger? I did not order this." [[Matthew Patrick|'Matthew Patrick']]' The Detective: "There's no justice here!" [[Manny Mua|'''Manny Mua]]' '''The Record Producer "Just for the record, strongest man, full face makeup" [[Rosanna Pansino|'Rosanna Pansino']] The Jet Setter "I'm a fighter." [[Safiya Nygaard|'Safiya Nygaard']] The Investigative Reporter "I guess we just wait." [[Colleen Ballinger|'Colleen Ballinger']]' The Disco Dancer "There’s a disco party, and MAMA, I’M READY!" [[Teala Dunn|'''Teala Dunn]] The Super Spy "Oh my god clowns are my biggest fear, and all of a sudden there are, like, hundreds of clowns." [[Roi Fabito|'Roi Fabito']]' '''The Daredevil "Alright, check this out, then." [[JC Caylen|'JC Caylen']] The Hippie: "Wouldn't be funny if he (MatPat) was the one who put my name in?" 'Season 4 ''' [[Joey Graceffa|'Joey Graceffa']] The Savant "..." [[Rosanna Pansino|'Rosanna Pansino']]' '''The Socialite "..." [[Alex Wassabi|'Alex Wassabi']]' The Aviator "..." [[Timothy Delaghetto|'''Timothy Delaghetto]]' '''The Con Man "..." [[DeStorm Power|'DeStorm Power']] The Enforcer "..." [[Justine Ezarik|'Justine Ezarik']] The Adventurer "..." [[Tana Mongeau |'Tana Mongeau''' ]]The Pin-Up Girl "..." Promotional Material Joey.jpg Lele.jpg Joey-graceffa-435.jpg End.jpg Banner.jpg Joey2.jpg S2Promo.png S3Promo.jpg S4Teaser.jpg D8Znh7NU8AAMF3V.jpg large.jpg AllStars-0.png Behind the Scenes Joey1.jpg IMG_0774.JPG|Shane Dawson, Andrea Brooks, Justine Ezarik, Sierra Furtado, Matt Haag, Timothy Delaghetto, Lele Pons, Oli White and Joey Graceffa together Trivia *Season 3 made'' Escape the Night'' the "longest running surreality competition" on YouTube Premium. *Season 4 made ''Escape the Night ''the longest running show on YouTube Premium. Category:Browse Category:Escape the Night